Love Will Never End
by 0-The Twister-0
Summary: Just a little story about Axel and Roxas! XD Yaoi. You have been warned. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

The boy walked into the office wondering why he was there. Of course it had to be because o the stupid new boss. He sighed and shook his head. The dude was a perv and he didn't know why he worked for him. He sighed. The boy's name is Roxas and he hates his job. His bosses name is Riku who has an assistant. Axel was his partner. He sighed and walked into the little meeting room. He sighed and plopped down in a chair. Why couldn't he just skip these damn things. They were so boring he hated them.

Axel walked in and sat by him. "Hey Roxas how are you today? Still tired from last night I see?" Axel chuckled to himself. Roxas glared at the older man. "Be mature Axel. We didn't do anything last night. Did we?" Axel smirked and hummed to himself. Roxas panicked, "Wait tell what happened! What happened tell me now!" Axel smiled and shook his head. Roxas tried to use the puppy dog ace on him but Axel still shook his head no. "Would it be better I begged on my knees?" Roxas asked in a sincere tone. Axel smiled. "Well it depends on what you want to know to go that far right Roxas?" Roxas gulped.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Roxas asked. Axel smirked and walked out of the room. Roxas sighed. He walked out after Axel. Axel leaned against the wall waiting for Roxas. "Hey there! Have you thought about getting on you knees and begging yet?" Roxas went wide eyed. "Axel you know I was kidding right?" Axel smirked. "No you weren't I can see through your lies. You want to do it don't you?" He went close to Roxas trapping him between the door and his body. He grabbed his chin and looked him straight in the eyes. "You will want me Roxas. Got it memorized?" Axel planted a small kiss on the boys lips and walked away laughing a bit. Roxas just stood there and swallowed a lump he didn't know that was there.

He sighed and just shook himself out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

I have to say that the the things on here aren't that great. But thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter! You're really awesome!

I do no own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters!

**Thoughts **

Speaking

_Letters or on the phone_

-----------

Roxas walked on to the cubes and sat at his. Sora came up to him. "Hey Roxas. I need you to do me a favor. Is that okay?" Roxas sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah sure, I'll do it boss." Sora smiled and handed him a piece of paper. Roxas gulped, when he read the paper.

_Dear Roxas,_

_Meet me in my room at 9 o'clock, for the begging._

_Axel~_

Roxas went wide eyed and freaked a bit. Why did Axel want him to meet him in his room? And at night! **What the hell is going on here!?** Roxas thought. He sighed. Roxas walked out of his office space and onto the break room. He sighed again, not really wanting to go to Axel's that night but he kind of had too. He got a soda out of the fridge and opened it. He drank it in about two gulps and crushed the can when he was done with it. He sighed and put it in the recycle.

He saw Riku in the break room and stuck his tongue out at him. Riku saw this and smirked at him. He flipped him off and went back to drinking his coffee. Roxas put a hand on his chest saying it offended him but it really didn't. Riku smiled and chuckled a bit at Roxas's action. Roxas smiled and went back to his small office space.

Roxas sat in the spinney chair and and leaned back in it. He put his feet up on the desk, his hands behind his head and he was resting his eyes.

About an hour later.

Roxas woke up with a start. He looked at the time and saw it was 8 o'clock. He cursed under his breath and jumped out of his chair. Roxas quickly gathered his things and went out of the office building. He was walking to Axel's house when he realized he didn't know where it was. Roxas cursed under his breath for the second time that day. Roxas gave a heavy sigh. His phone began to ring a weird beeping tune.

He answered the cellular device. "Hello?"

"_Hello? This is you right, Roxy?"_

Roxas gulped a bit. "Yeah it is Axel. What do you want?"

Axel chuckled a bit, _"I just realized, I didn't give you my address in my little note was all. You do want __to know it right?" _

Roxas sighed, "Yes, that would be great to have."

Axel laughed, _"Alright it is Forgotten Drive. Eight houses down, got it memorized?"_

Roxas gulped. "Yeah, alright see you soon then. Bye Axel," Roxas said in a somewhat timid voice.

Axel laughed again but just hung up without saying goodbye. Roxas let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked in both directions and saw no one who could follow him. When he was sure no one was, he continued onto Axel's house.

* * *

I love to write yaoi stories! Please review and tell me what I should change and all that good stuff please! Tell me what was bad! Tell me what was good! So I can get better. Please review again!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own **ANY **of the Kingdomhearts people or video games that they made. But I wish I really did sometimes.

Warning: This is YAOI! If you don't like...go away! And don't FLAG!

Summary: Axel tries to get Roxas as his own.

_**Time skips**_

**Thoughts**

_Letters or on the Phone_

Regular Talking

* * *

Roxas went all the way down the street and saw a house with red curtains. **'That's the house I presume,' **Roxas thought to himself. He then traveled across the street to go to it. He knocked on the door once, waiting for Axel to answer the door. Instead the door opened slowly and revealed a candlelit room.

Roxas swallowed and slowly walked into the room, looking around for Axel. "Axel? You here?" Roxas called out to the room. No one answered him so he went to sit on the black couch. Sinking low into it and relaxing. He titled his head back and looked up at the ceiling. **'Why isn't he here?' **he thought as he looked at his watch. **'I am on time...for once,'** he sighed as he started to look around the living room again.

The temperature in the room was starting to go up, Roxas realized as he loosened his tie some. He took a deep breath and sighed as he heard the flush of a toilet. Axel came into the living room with only a pair of pants on. "Oh! Roxas!" he exclaimed as he went over to sit by the blond. "You actually made it on time today!" Axel said as he laughed. Roxas pouted a bit. "I'm always on time!" he exclaimed as he looked at Axel. The redhead chuckled and shook his head. "Today at work you weren't," Axel said smiling.

Roxas huffed his cheeks out and pouted more. "Work is different!" he said loudly. Axel chuckled. "I don't think work is all that different Roxy," he said smirking. Roxas sighed and looked at Axel. "Well, we have different opinions then, don't we?" he said in a business manner. Axel looked at Roxas oddly then shrugged his shoulders. "Guess so then," he said as he looked forward. Roxas frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, so, the begging? When can I begin? Or what am I supposed to do actually..." Roxas asked as he voice trailed off, looking at Axel.

Axel smirked and turned his head slowly to look at the blond. "First do you want something to drink? It's pretty hot in here," Axel said with a devious smile. Roxas eagerly nodded his head and smiled. "Yeah! That would be awesome! Thanks Axel," he said with a grin on his face.

Axel nodded his head and went into the kitchen. He got a glass of water and put some ice in it, to make it extra cool. He then began to put water in it and got out a green packet from the drawer beside him. "Ah the sweet prize of rohypnol," Axel said as he licked his lips. He put it in the drink and saw it disappear the moment it touched the water. "Excellent," he mumbled and smirked evilly.

Axel went back out to the living room and smiled at Roxas. "Here ya go buddy," he said giving him the drink.

Roxas gladly accepted the drink and began to drink it.

He drank the whole thing and put it on the table with a refreshed sigh. "That was awesome!" Roxas said giggling a bit. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "What do I do now?" Roxas asked Axel. Axel looked at the time and it was about nine ten. He frowned and sighed a bit. "Why don't we talk for a bit?" he asked Roxas smiling.

_**Sometime later...**_

Roxas sight begins to go fuzzy on him as they randomly started talking. He shook his head to get the fuzziness away but it didn't go. "Axel...what did you put in my drink?" he asked as he rubbed at his eyes. Axel put a hand to his chest offended. "I would never do such a thing to my best friend," he stated sounding hurt.

Roxas looked at Axel and stared at him hard. "Tell me the truth Axel," Roxas demanded. The redhead laughed. "I swear I didn't put anything into your drink dude," Axel said putting his hands up.

Roxas rubbed at his eyes again, cursing loudly. "I swear Axel! You did put something into my drink!" Roxas said as the fuzziness wouldn't go away. Axel looked at Roxas as the blond began to rub at his eyes a ton. "Dude, Roxas...what are you doing?" Axel asked confused. Roxas looked up looking like a lost puppy. "Axel? Where are you?" he asked as he looked around and shut his eyes tightly and kept them shut.

Axel smirked and scooted closer to Roxas. He grabbed his chin and made him face him. "I'm right here Roxas," he said in a husky voice. Roxas opened his eyes, the world still being fuzzy to him. "B-but wh-what are you doing?" Roxas asked in a timid voice. He tried to get away but Axel held him where he was.

"We are going to have a little fun here Roxy," Axel said as he planted a fiery kiss on Roxas's lips. Roxas tried to get away but Axel always pulled him closer. Roxas gasped as Axel's hand went up his shirt to play with his nipple, allowing Axel's tongue entrance into Roxas's mouth.

Roxas whimpered into the kiss. He tried to get away but didn't succeed as Axel had pulled him closer. Roxas started to push at Axel's chest, making Axel break for air finally. "Ax-Axel st-stop!" Roxas said as Axel pulled the boy into his lap.

Axel started to nip on Roxas's ear. "This is your beggin though Roxas," the redhead whispered in his ear husky like. Roxas shuddered as he felt the warm breath on his ear and tried to escape again. **'Oh what's the use,' **Roxas thought to himself and sighed as the world started to go fuzzy again.

Axel laid Roxas down on the couch as he stripped the clothes off of the blond. "You shall be mine tonight," Axel said as he began to suck at Roxas's neck.

Roxas mewled as Axel sucked at his neck. **'Why me?' **Roxas thought to himself, as he felt his body getting hot.

Axel began to fumble with the button of Roxas's pants, as the blond began to go into a haze of what was happening. **'Finally,' **Axel thought to himself as he got the pants off. Axel began to rub the front of Roxas, as he attacked the boy's nipples. Roxas moaned aloud at the things being done to him. He closed his eyes as he felt the hotness surround him. "A-Axel," Roxas whimpered aloud.

Axel smirked as Roxas moaned aloud again. "Want more Roxy?" he asked as he stopped rubbing the boy, but began to slip his boxers off. Roxas shut his eyes and nodded his head. "Pl-please," he pleaded. Axel smirked, he was getting more and more horny by the minute. He chuckled a bit and slipped the blonde's boxers all the way off.

Axel started to kiss Roxas on the mouth, then started to head south. He attacked every bit of flesh that came to his mouth, leaving love bites all over Roxas. The blond whimpered at them and started to pant at the intensity of the heat.

Axel continued to kiss Roxas as he proceed to the blonde's manhood. He kissed the tip of it, making Roxas gasp in surprise. Axel then twirled his tongue around the head. His hand going beneath Roxas's thigh to squeeze it tightly. Axel then took all of Roxas in as his tongue trailed up the side of the shaft in an expert way, making Roxas moan like crazy.

Axel smiled as his he bobbed up and down and the tongue twirled around the head of Roxas's manhood. Roxas moaned aloud at the blow-job he was getting. A tight feeling came to his stomach as Axel went faster. "Axel!" Roxas moaned out loud. A blush on his face, as he panted. Axel smirked has he went faster on the blond, his hand going to play with his sac, but it wasn't really necessary.

Roxas cried out as he came into Axel's mouth. Axel ate Roxas up. "Sweet and salty, just how I like it," he said with a playful smirk. Roxas looked at Axel as he panted. "Ready for more Roxy?" Axel asked Roxas. Roxas smiled a bit and said nothing. Axel took the silence as a yes and put his fingers toward Roxas's mouth. "Suck them," he demanded. Roxas did as he was told, sucking the fingers and coating them fully with his saliva. Axel swallowed as he felt Roxas's tongue swirl around his fingers.

He pulled his fingers out and Roxas panted, out of breath. Axel smirked at this and put a finger into Roxas's virgin ass. Roxas cried out at the mixture of pain and pleasure. "Ax-axel! It hu-hurts!" he exclaimed as he shut his eyes. Axel smiled softly. "It will hurt Roxy...but just for a tiny bit...alright?" Axel assured the boy gently.

Roxas nodded his head and whimpered when Axel began to pump the finger in and out of Roxas, soon going to two fingers. He started to scissor Roxas too, preparing him for the next stage. Roxas's breath hitched a bit as licked his lips. "M-more Ax-Axel!" he pleaded softly. Axel smirked, going further for Roxas's sake. He pulled out the fingers and undid his pants button and zipper. Letting the pants fall to the ground, he then pulled down his boxers, letting his erection be free. He smiled at Roxas and got his legs and put them on his shoulders. "You ready?" he asked Roxas with a smirk now.

Roxas nodded his head and waited for Axel to take him. Axel pressed the tip of his penis to Roxas's entrance, teasing him so. "Take me already!" Roxas pleaded as he looked at Axel. Axel smiled fully and shoved into Roxas fast and hard, making Roxas cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He whimpered as Axel stayed where he was. **'It hurts when he stays in one place,' **Roxas thought to himself, tears coming to his eyes. "Move!" Roxas demanded.

Axel chuckled and began to thrust in and out of Roxas. Making Roxas cry out once in a while.

Roxas almost screamed when Axel hit that "special spot" in him. Axel smirked. **'Found it,' **he thought to himself as he started to ram into the spot perfectly and fast.

Axel hit the spot some more before Roxas cried out again. "Ax-Axel! I'm go-going to co-come!" Roxas shouted as he came onto his own stomach. The sight of Roxas coming made Axel go out of control. He rammed into Roxas a few more times then came into the blond with a soft groan. Filling him up the brim with his seed.

Roxas panted heavily and moaned as Axel began to pull out of him. Axel smiled and kissed Roxas tenderly on the lips. "Time to go to bed Roxy," Axel said as he picked Roxas up bridal style and carried him to his room. He set Roxas on the satin bed and began to clean him up and put him in a pair of boxers and sweats. Axel also cleaned himself up before slipping on some underwear and pajama's on. He slid next to Roxas in the bed. "Sleep tight Roxas," Axel said as he put a arm around Roxas's waist and put the covers over them. Roxas already asleep and Axel drifting to dreamland.

* * *

OMG! Chapter three is finally finished! I'm so freaking happy!

Please review and tell me what you think of it...and also I know the drug I mentioned does not make people "give in" to sex but I made it that way! Have a problem with that? Just tell me! Always open to new ideas and please review! :D

Hoped you enjoyed the semi rape! x3


	4. Author's Note

Oh my god! So sorry this has not been updated in like years! I just remembered this story actually even though I have like tons of others stories in the process of being written but I just wanted to tell you that this Kingdom Hearts fanfiction with Axel and Roxas will be updated soon enough!

I just kind of need to get school rolling at the moment and just never know right now... But please please be patient, but I guess you already were huh? Soooo sorry! Fourth chapter will be up this year, I promise!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own **ANY **of the Kingdom Hearts people or video games that they made. But I wish I really did sometimes.

Warning: This is YAOI! If you don't like...go away! And don't FLAG! It will also have foul language so beware!

Summary: Roxas wakes up anew and wonder what the hell he is doing in Axel's bed and in the others arms. This chapter just unfolds their relationship but has a whole shit ton of smut.

* * *

_**Time skips**_

**Thoughts**

_Letters or on the Phone_

Regular Talking

* * *

Chapter 4

Roxas awoke from the long sleep as the sun glared itself into his eyes; groaning, he tried to sit up but was brought back down onto the bed. Pain spread throughout his lower back and he closed his eyes at the pain. **'What happened last night?'** Roxas thought as he turned his head and saw Axel. Now that brought him aback, why was he in a bed with Axel and naked?! Okay something was seriously wrong there. He slowly took the draped arm that was around him off, so that he could stand up. He didn't want to wake Axel at the moment because if he did, then he wouldn't know what would happen at all. He threw the covers off of him even if they were silky and shiny standing up but felt his legs wobble then he fell to his knees.

"Okay Roxas... One step at a time..." he said under his breath as he used the nearby nightstand to steady himself and get up. He felt his legs were still wobbly and he winced at the cramped up muscles, his lower back prickling with all the pain. He had to get to the bathroom somehow; he looked up and saw it was just across the hall. His main goal was to get there and do something, he couldn't think straight though as he felt everything in the room began to spin.

He remained in that spot for a while, trying to think through of how to use his legs once more. Some drug had messed with his mindset and was making his brain process everything very slowly. He didn't know what it was but it seemed to mess with everything that involved his motor skills. Step by step he walked to the bathroom, falling against the door frame or something else. Roxas landed into the bathroom and leaned against the sink as he couldn't help but pant, his body didn't seem to be used to the exertion he was putting onto his body. He turned the water on and splashed the cold water onto his face, trying to wake his body up somehow. It never seemed to work though as he was feeling the tugging of unconscious on his body. He felt his eyelids get heavy as he saw the stark red of the hair coming into the bathroom right when he fainted.

Opening his eyes some hours later; Roxas tried to get used to his surroundings as he saw no Axel in the bed. Now he wondered where the other man had gone. "Oh you're awake finally?" Roxas heard his voice as it caused him to jump. Roxas whirled his head around but saw the word in a liquefied way. "Hey don't act so fast. The drug still is in effect for you Roxas. It mustn't have been flushed out from your system," Axel stated as he walked over to the blonde. "Can you talk?" He asked him softly. Roxas looked at him slightly confused. He opened his mouth to talk but all that came out was a small squeak like a struggling mouse. "I take that as a no... Well you shouldn't move until the effects wear off. But in the meantime we can have some more fun," Axel told him smirking.

Roxas went wide eyed to the last part and he shook his head to that. He had never liked Axel in that way before and he wasn't going to start liking him in that way just because Axel fucked him. He liked Namine and her slim figure and her breast; even if they were small. He opened his mouth to say this but remembered that he couldn't even do the simple task of speaking. The drug has severely messed with the chemical messages involved with his brain. Axel just laughed at that as he soon exited the bedroom. Roxas frowned at the laugh as he wondered if this is what Axel had planned for him. Was he supposed to be a slave to the redhead or to just stay a sex prisoner? Would he still be held captive after he gets his brain under control? He just didn't know but what alarmed him was that Axel was sort of being nice to him. He struggled to sit up as he panted heavily which made him conclude that he really couldn't do anything with commanding his muscles to move which the brain usually does. "Did he make me like this for a purpose?" Roxas thought and he breathed in and out to catch his breath.

Axel walked back into the room and saw Roxas and how hard he was panting. "You need some release? I should have mentioned this earlier but the only way to flush that drug out of your body is to have sex," Axel stated as he smirked at the blonde. Roxas glared at him and mouthed the words of I hate you to him but Axel just laughed. "If you're going to act hostile towards me then I won't help you Roxy," he said which caused Roxas to sigh silently. Roxas looked at him with pleading eyes as he wanted to able to command his body and to fucking talk! "That a boy," Axel stated as he walked over to the other and kissed him on the lips.

Roxas felt himself slip deeper into the kiss as his body seemed to be aching for all of attention for human contact as sweat began to form on his brow as Axel's touches trailed down his body. He felt the touches were more sensual and the simple kisses were more heated than before. Roxas's moans filled the room as Axel traveled down his body to his full-fledged erection. By this time Roxas clutched the sheets beneath him for some sort of support as he felt Axel's hot muscle lick up his shaft. He felt the tongue of the other swirl around his tip before he felt the heat encase his erection. His voice was louder as he closed his eyes at the pleasure coursing through his body. He couldn't believe how good this could feel or either how powerful the drug could be. It made him only feel the pleasure of Axel's touches and kisses.

Axel removed himself from Roxas's throbbing erection before he had the chance to come. "Hope you're enjoying this cutie," Axel stated. The only response he got from Roxas was a long groan as Axel smirked. Axel slipped his finger easily into Roxas's entrance feeling it being sucked in as there seemed to be enough lubrication from the night before. "Hmm, you're going to be so easy to fuck now Roxas," Axel stated as he slipped his finger back out. "Be prepared cutie," Axel said as he positioned then he did one deep thrust into Roxas. Roxas literally screamed as his eyes were forced open by the sudden intrusion. "Might hurt for a while," Axel informed him as he soon heard Roxas moan out. "Or you could feel the pleasure right away you slut," Axel teased as he pushed into Roxas.

Roxas moaned out as he gasped at the deep thrust into him. "A-Ah!" Roxas could barely say. Simple moans and grunts were all that were heard from his mouth. He wanted to protest for a long while as he felt his body arch into the touches. His body having so many unwanted reactions to whatever Axel was doing to him. Axel thrust in and out of the other, his hands roaming over Roxas's body as he felt the boy arch into the touches which caused him to smile at this. Axel kissed Roxas's neck as he kissed it gently. Roxas cried out as he came onto his and Axel's chest after Axel hit his prostate once.

"Damn Roxas, it must be hard to keep that all in huh Roxas? That drug must be having a strong effect on you," Axel told him. Roxas panted heavily as he looked up at Axel with lidded eyes. Axel just smiled as he kept on pounding into Roxas's hole, switching positions every so often. Roxas came a couple more times as the final round came about, Roxas was riding Axel's still erect manhood as he soon screamed in pleasure coming on his own chest; some of his seed falling onto Axel's stomach. Axel groaned at this as he thrust into Roxas a couple more times than filled him with his hot seed which caused Roxas to moan. Axel felt he came into Roxas and soon pulled out of Roxas as he took a deep breath.

He saw Roxas roll to lie next to him but with his face in the pillows as Roxas sighed. "Axel... Yur so horrid..." Roxas managed out but his words seemed to still be slurred from the drug. He brought the pillow more into a comfortable position before he settled in any more into the soft mattress. Axel chuckled then threw the covers over his bottom half as he heard the doorbell ring. Axel got up as he quickly cleaned himself off and slipped into underwear and comfy pajamas pants. Axel went to the door as he saw all of the candles had burned out from the night before; opening the door to reveal a very worried Sora.

"A-Axel... Have you seen Roxas? I gave him something to do yesterday and I'm sort of worried that I may have led him into something bad. Do you happen to know where he is?" He asked Axel. He had gotten the note from Saix who was a dear friend of Axel's and kept things from all of the workers on Axel's level. "I just can't stand my brother being missing for so long since he always gets into some sort of trouble..." Sora mumbled sadly.

Axel blinked at the brother's part. "You and Roxas are brothers?" He asked and Sora nodded gently and Axel now understood. "Sorry no I've not seen Roxas lately. I mean he came here last night but that's all I know of, got it memorized?" Axel said. He wondered how he didn't connect Roxas to Sora before since the two did look alike except the hair but that was okay. He knew both were gay as well as Sora was claimed by mostly all the guys on their level but now Riku "owned" Sora sort of speak. "Why don't you search elsewhere?" Axel suggested to him gently and Sora nodded his head sadly to this.

"Alright thank you for the help though Axel. Just wished he'd pick his phone up," Sora mumbled then waved as he walked off. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and went to call Roxas again as Axel closed the door. Axel sighed deeply as he leaned against the door and ran a hand through his red hair then he stood up and began to clean the candles up; setting them into a cupboard in the hallway as he saw Roxas struggling to get to the bathroom.

"Roxy would you like some help?" Axel asked him softly as Roxas cursed at him. Axel sighed at this as he put his hands on his hips and watched the blonde fall against the wall and cry out. "Seriously Roxy," he said as he went over and guided Roxas to the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet. "Here let's take a bath together you cutie," Axel told him as he kissed him softly on the lips. Roxas moved away but their lips brushed as Roxas glared at Axel in an angry way. "Aw you're so cute when you're angry Roxy. Well Sora was at the door and was looking for you. But I didn't tell him anything about where you were. So he left but your brother did seem very worried for you my Roxy," he told him as he glanced at the blonde.

Roxas went wide eyed as he looked down and said nothing to Axel; he had never wanted Axel to find out that he was related to Sora in any way. It seemed his secret was out though as he sighed deeply to this then looked up to Axel. "How much?" He asked him as he coughed immediately after that. His throat was burning from the screams he did earlier and all of the moans flooding out of his mouth. Axel looked at him and said nothing to the question as he soon just smirked. "Please... Tell..." Roxas managed out as Axel chuckled.

"I won't tell until you do some naughty things in the tub Roxy, got it memorized?" He asked Roxas who nodded numbly. Axel turned back to the bathtub as he drew a warm aroma filled bath and he waited for it to fill up. "Don't worry Roxy, nothing will happen in here. Just need to wash you up to prepare you for tomorrow," he told Roxas gently who blinked at that. He spread the rose petals throughout the warm water as he soon stood up and looked at Roxas. "Here I'll help you into the tub okay?" He told Roxas as he soon picked up the naked Roxas and set him into the water. Axel settled in behind him as he pulled Roxas into his lap and wrapped his arms around the others slim waist. "We'll spend some quality time together before the next sex session okay Roxy, hope you got it memorized," Axel said as he kissed his neck gently then Roxas smiled.

_**Sometime later...**_

Spending time in the bath together was actually a good thing that Axel had suggested and had actually done as he towel tried Roxas's hair. "You hungry, I'll make us a good meal," Axel offered as Roxas nodded his head to this and smiled up at Axel. He was unaware though that Axel kept on drugging his food to make him weak and "need" sex. "Well I'll get you on of my long shirts and a pair of my boxers then you wait in here okay?" He told Roxas gently and kissed his forehead as Roxas blushed slightly but smiled at Axel. Axel left the towel on Roxas's head which caused the blonde to laugh at this softly.

Roxas slipped the towel off his head as he noticed that he could control his limbs now and he got up without his legs shaking uncontrollably. He soon sat down though since Axel came in with his boxers and a red shirt.

He said soft thanks came from Roxas as he slipped the garments onto his body. He soon watched Axel walk out of the room as he got up from the bed and began to dance in gentle motions. His hips swayed as he couldn't help but move to pretend music. He didn't know that Axel had been watching from the hallway and didn't sense the glare. Axel couldn't help but "flare up" as he saw how freely Roxas could move about, the drug had left his system sooner than he had expected. Well that just meant he'd have to put more drugs into his food. Axel left the confines of the hallway as he went into the kitchen and began to prepare the food.

Once Axel had come back then he saw Roxas laying on the bed smiling. "Having some fun I presume Roxy?" Axel asked him gently. He set the food down as he soon helped the flimsy Roxas into a sitting position. "I have your food for you Roxy," he told him gently as he kissed the others cheek. Roxas giggled to that as he couldn't help but blush at this. "Aw you're so cute Roxy! I could just eat you up but first you must eat up Roxy," Axel stated as he handed the plate of food to the giggling Roxas.

Roxas thanked Axel and gladly took the plate full of food as he began to eat it. He finished it in less than ten minutes as he handed the plate back to Axel. "Thank you so much Axel! It was very good food!" He told the other as he smiled. He soon had to lie down when he began to feel really drowsy as he couldn't help but yawn. He felt like his body was shutting down as he looked at Axel's walking figure. "A-Axel... C-Come b..." he soon trailed off as he felt his eyelids become heavy then he closed them as he passed out.

_**The Next Morning**_

Roxas woke up as he felt immobile again; he opened his eyes slowly as he looked around slowly. He opened his mouth to call out but felt that it was just a little squeak at best. He wondered what had happen through the night; he hadn't seen Axel near him or anything. He had control of his limbs and speaking ability as he frowned some to this, what happened to him that made him like this now? He went wide eyed as he remembered that right after he ate he had felt very drowsy and he had passed out. "What did Axel do to me?'' Roxas thought. He attempted to look around but it was futile so he closed his eyes as he sighed gently. He'd have to yell at Axel when he got back into the room, or when he got the control over his body again as he sighed.

Axel came into the room as he came beside Roxas but was rummaging through a drawer. "Oh hey Roxy you're awake now huh? Wondering why you can't move? Sorry but I can't say but good to know that the drug didn't leave you knocked for the next day also. So I'll be back later. Don't think about doing anything smart while I'm gone cutie," Axel said as he winked at the other then soon he left the room as he had keys in hand. He had slipped a jacket on as he soon left the room and Roxas within it. Roxas growled at this as he tried to sit up but he found it was hard like the first time he awoke in Axel's house and he could barely get up without grabbing onto items to support him in case he fell.

"What is wrong with him?" Roxas thought as anger coursed through his body. He regretted getting angry though as his limbs and everything else began to shake as he fell to his knees; his forehead leaning against the door frame as he sighed. "Why must these things always happen to me...?" Roxas asked as he soon tried to get up once more. He managed to stand up after a while as he still leaned on the door frame. His breathing became labored as he jumped from the front door opening and heard very angry muttering.

"Why the fuck am I supposed to take care of the damn kid; its Axel's damn pet. I was supposed to take Demyx out on a date today, how could the damn redhead do this to me!?" The voice sounded angry as walls could be heard being struck. His steps were heavy as he stomped about Axel's house mumbling indecent things under his breath about him. Roxas stayed where he was as he listened to the man travel through the house then he jumped when he heard the other door slam open into the room he was. "There you are Roxas! Never hide from me. It seriously pisses me off!" The man said.

Roxas turned to look over his shoulder and he saw the man with blazing yellow eyes with a black eye patch over his right eye and black hair with odd gray streaks. "X-Xigbar?" He asked confused as he saw one of Axel's least favorite co-workers. "Why... Why are you here?" He wondered out loud as he frowned. He always heard about Axel talking about how Xigbar and Demyx's relationship was a total sham. Demyx didn't really love him and he was just using him. So Roxas wondered why Xigbar was still with the water freak.

"I'm here because of that damn hot head Axel and he told me to babysit you but when I had a damn date with my Demyx..." he growled to this. Xigbar crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at the other and arched a brow to the other. "So are you a sex slave to Axel boy now?" He asked him smirking some. He saw Roxas's brows furrow in anger as he glared at Xigbar for his comment; he didn't want to be in Axel's house at all. He didn't want to be called a "pet" or a "slave" to Axel; he had just wanted to get back to his house and rest in his own damn bed. Roxas looked down as he tried not to hit Xigbar in the damn face from what he said.

"Just don't talk to me Xigbar..." Roxas mumbled and felt Xigbar get close to him from behind as he didn't face him in the first place. "Stay away too..." Roxas demanded as he felt arms encircle his waist. "W-What the hell Xigbar?!" Roxas asked and struggled but couldn't that much. Xigbar smirked and then began to push Roxas onto the floor.

"Axel won't be back until a couple hours later. Would you like to have some fun?" Xigbar asked Roxas who went wide eyed to this and tried to get away from the hands. Xigbar kept him close though as he began to suck on his neck gently. "Sorry Roxas but since I have to stay here and keep an eye on you, I think I should be able to have some fun with you," Xigbar whispered into his ear as he licked the earlobe which sent shivers up Roxas's spine. "Not like that bastard Axel will find out," Xigbar growled as he put his knee between Roxas's legs and rubbed.

Roxas tried to contain his moans but felt one escape as his over stimulated hormones responded to the touch. "S-Stop..." Roxas begged. He didn't want it but the drug was making his body want and need it just because of damn Axel. "A-Axel will find out!" Roxas yelled as he pushed at Xigbar's overbearing body over his. He hit the other man's chest and heard Xigbar chuckle as he kept hitting. He gasped as he felt the others hands slip around his body to his ass and he couldn't contain the squeak that was produced. "X-Xigbar!" Roxas moaned out.

Xigbar smirked at this as he realized that the blonde was even more vocal than his lovely Demyx. "Damn you're just so cute Roxas; I just love your expressions... maybe I should babysit for Axel more unless he is just going to toss you around his coworkers. Now that would be nice," Xigbar said as he chuckled to this. He kissed down Roxas's bare chest down to his stomach to quickly slip his tongue around his nipple and down his abs to his bellybutton.

Roxas moaned out as he felt the wet muscle slip down his body. He tried to contain his moans but it was getting to an overbearing height as Roxas felt himself hit the edge. "S-Stop! I-I..." he trailed off though as he came and Xigbar laughed to this. Xigbar positioned Roxas in such a way that revealed his ass to him and he slapped it as he slipped a finger into the puckered hole as Roxas tried to contain his moans; his hands gripping the floor beneath of trying as he squeezed his eyes shut and moaned out.

"Aw such a cute expression Roxas; wish I could be here all day with you like Axel is," Xigbar sneered as Roxas looked at him. His eyes were hazed over as he had his mouth open, a little bit of drool slipping down as he panted heavily. Xigbar saw the expression and just smiled as he went down and licked Roxas's puckered hole this time and caused the boy to moan out. He licked it more until he saw the boy's manhood erect. "Ah Roxas is so damn horny that it is truly pitiful, maybe I should keep you erect like this for Axel but then again he'd find out about me touching you huh? Maybe I should just fuck you and get it over with," Xigbar growled as he grabbed his hips.

**"**X-Xigbar, p-please don't do this…" he begged the man gently as he moaned out. He felt Xigbar's finger poke at his puckered hole. "Stop this please! I-I'm begging you," Roxas moaned out as he felt the finger slip in easily. His entrance was so relaxed because of the pills that anything could easily slip in. "S-Stop..." he whimpered as he dug his nails into the ground.

"Oh Roxas, you're so naive but yet you're so fucking cute," Xigbar said as he chuckled and he slipped the finger out. "Guess I can enter you already which I see as a good thing but maybe you don't but who cares what you think. So prepare yourself for the biggest dick you'll encounter Roxas boy," Xigbar growled out as he undid his own pants. He positioned himself at the boy's entrance then entered him harshly as Roxas cried out from the new pain.

He felt his lower back ache slightly from the position that Xigbar had him in, his hips raised but to the side a tad bit and Xigbar deep into his ass. "I-It hurts..." Roxas whimpered as he felt his hole being stretched out. Xigbar just scoffed and began to move in the boy, thrusting in and out as he clutched the hips making bruises on the pale skin. Roxas cried out with each thrust as he screwed his eyes close; the pain was overbearing for him as his breath began to get labored as Xigbar continued on with the activity.

Roxas felt the positions change from time to time, his face being shoved into the shag carpeting or he was laying on his side with his arm above his head. He was placed onto his hands and knees as Xigbar pounded into him and he moaned out every single time that Xigbar hit his prostate; his moans echoing through the hallway. It had felt like hours as Roxas laid on his back now and he looked up at Xigbar; he could see the sweat on his brow and one drop trickling down his neck to his chest then down. This made Roxas realize that somewhere in their activity Xigbar had stripped his clothes off during the sexual activity.

"X-Xigbar!" Roxas cried out to this and arched his back as he came onto both their chests as he had been pushed to his limit. Xigbar groaned to this as he thrust into Roxas one last time then moaned out as he came into him as he put his head back. Xigbar cleared his throat and soon slipped out of Roxas and he actually kissed him on the lips as he smiled into it as he heard Roxas whimper gently.

"Such a good taste that I was able to have with you. Now why don't you go and take a bath? I'll get you there," he told Roxas. He picked the boy up as Roxas leaned into Xigbar and panted as he felt he was set down on the cold porcelain seat. Roxas waited as he thought to himself numbly and barely got any ideas formed out about how he wanted to get Xigbar back.

He couldn't help but squeal when Xigbar picked him up and set him into the tub. "I hope Axel kills you for doing this to me Xigbar," Roxas said glaring at him as he whined out and leaned forward. Xigbar snorted then stopped as he heard the door open.

"Roxy! Xigbar! Where are you guys at?!" Axel called out and Xigbar went wide eyed as he soon cursed under his breath; he was so fucking screwed right now.

* * *

A/N: Well! Hello and this is an establishment of Love Will Never End! Updated from soooo many years ago! Hope you enjoy and give ideas for next chapter. Also I know it's not long but please bare with me here! ^^


End file.
